Tóxicos
by Stark
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo se podía mantener una farsa como la que llevaban ellos? En su mente aún no quedaba establecido como fue que todo se torció de ese modo [...] su corazón ya no latía como el día en que se besaron por primera vez, como el día anterior a conocer a Yamazaki… (Sousuke x Haruka) (Haruka x Makoto- mención)
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas, buenas! No recuerdo si es la primera historia que subo... ya lo olvidé. Bueeh~ Hace unas semanas me picó esta pareja y los relacioné extrañamente con esa canción, así que acá esta... Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucrar (? no, en serio jaja... Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo se podía mantener una farsa como la que llevaban ellos?

Haruka Nanase y Sousuke Yamazaki hacía ya un año que salían a escondidas de sus amigos… La razón de ocultarse no era sólo el odio jurado que intentaban seguir manteniendo como fachada, era más allá de eso.

¡Haru! –la dulce voz de Makoto Tachibana interrumpió el silencio en que estaba sumido el de cabellos oscuros, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a su novio desde hace ya más de cinco años, sintió a su corazón hacer un golpeteo doloroso.

¿Cómo fue que Makoto y él llegaron a eso? Era sencillo. Hacía tanto que ellos se conocían, prácticamente toda su vida. Estuvieron juntos en los institutos, equipos de natación y eran casi vecinos. Siempre eran ellos dos, no había lugar en que no fuese Makoto sin Haru y viceversa, la amistad era tan fuerte y estrecha que no cabían los secretos entre ambos.

Haruka estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su 'amigo' Makoto, así que el día en que compartieron su primer beso fue tremendamente feliz y más aún cuando formalizaron ser novios… Durante cuatro años y medio nunca tuvo arrepentimiento o dudas, nunca nadie robó su atención, ni un suspiro, sólo tenía ojos y corazón para el castaño de ojos verdes y claro que era reciproco, Makoto se desvivía por hacer feliz al nadador de estilo libre. Todos en Iwatobi conocían el gran amor que existía entre esos dos jóvenes, sabían que incluso después que se mudaron a Tokio y con todas las presiones que ambos tenían en sus ajetreados días aún tenían tiempo para compartir juntos. Claro… ni el mismo Makoto sabía que el último año y medio de la preparatoria algo ya había cambiado en el interior de Haruka.

 _Antes de que empiece a amanecer_

 _y vuelvas a tu vida habitual,_

 _debes comprender que entre los dos_

 _todo ha sido puro y natural._

¿Estas bien Haru? Sabes, he notado que llevas tiempo comportándote extraño… Entre nosotros no existen secretos y sabes que si algo te esta molestando puede confiar en mí. –Nuevamente ese dolor lacerante que le provocaba haberle mentido y más aún el no arrepentirse.

Está todo bien, sólo es el entrenamiento, cada vez es más cansado. –Miró con total seguridad los ojos de su contrario y dio una sutil sonrisa. Sabía que Makoto le creería como siempre hacía.

La conversación se dio por finalizada con casto beso que le otorgaron al más bajo.

 _Tu loca manía ha sido mía solo una vez,_

 _dulce ironía_.

Cuando Nanase pensaba en Sousuke Yamazaki, aquel nadador prodigio que llegó a la escuela Samezuka el año anterior, sentía hervir en odio por haber llegado a su vida de esa forma, tal cual tempestad. Recordaba constantemente su primer encuentro, esa tarde donde le exigió alejarse de su amigo pelirrojo, Rin. Su espalda había dolido luego de ello, pues la maquina expendedora con que le estampó era todo menos suave… En variadas ocasiones concordó que quizá el destino existía al hacerle inevitable tener que encontrarse con él, los claros ejemplos era cuando los invitaban a Samezuka para entrenar, cuando salían con Rin puesto que el pelirrojo consideraba a Haru como uno de sus mejores amigos a la par con Sousuke... Y por si fuese poco también en las competencias debían verse.

Sus peleas llenas de sarcasmo e indirectas con el de ojos color aqua pronto se hicieron algo natural en el grupo, era de esas pocas personas que podía sacarle de quicio y hacerlo comportarse como un infante. En más de una ocasión sus amigos terminaban riendo de ellos argumentando en modo bromista y con todo el respeto hacía Makoto que "quienes pelean se aman" cosa que era negada de forma inmediata por ambos nadadores que mostraban una clara mueca de asco ante el sólo hecho de pensar en 'eso'… lo cierto es que ese desagrado mutuo les hacía prestar mucha más atención a las acciones que realizaba el otro, quizá para encontrar fallos de los cuales más tarde no dudarían en usar para burlarse. En su mente aún no quedaba establecido como fue que todo se torció de ese modo.

Flash back

Había pasado medio año desde que Sosuke llegó. Al inicio su contacto con la preparatoria de Iwatobi era nulo, sin embargo y gracias a Rin fue que su convivencia con ellos se hizo algo cotidiano. En algún punto descubrió que conocía mucho de Haruka por sólo haberle observado. Antes sólo Makoto podía distinguir las muecas que ponía Haruka, ahora en un modo silencioso también podía hacerlo Sousuke, reconocer incluso cuando el de cabellos oscuros estaba verdaderamente enojado pues sus ojos adquirían un brillo fiero y sus orejas se enrojecían de una forma que podía catalogar como tierna, podía saber cuando estaba incomodo con preguntas o incluso con burlas por parte de sus compañeros, sabía cuando el cansancio arrasaba con el cuerpo del más bajo debido a los fuertes entrenamientos que recibía. Estaba tan al tanto de cada expresión que en poco tiempo Sousuke descubrió a su corazón anhelando conocer más, ser causante de más emociones, de poder sacar más de tres frases de su boca… Yamazaki Sousuke pronto aceptó que gustaba de Haruka Nanase.

 _Fuego de noche, nieve de día._

 _Luego te levantas y te vas_

 _él te esta esperando como siempre…_

 _luces tu sonrisa mas normal,_

 _blanca, pero fría como nieve._

Probablemente en ese tiempo a Haruka le tomó más tiempo aceptar lo que causaba que esos penetrantes ojos aqua lo mirarán. Él a diferencia tenía una persona que no podía simplemente hacer a un lado para descubrir que era ese sentimiento… En el momento que se descubrió a si mismo preocupado por la lesión que presentó Yamazaki en su hombro, trató de autoconvencerse que era la preocupación que tendría por cualquier compañero, pero verlo devastado por su posible abandono del sueño como nadador, eso le hizo sentir miserable pues fue justo cuando él mismo estaba indeciso sobre aceptar a los reclutadores de natación, fue cuando vio un sueño romperse que espabilo para saber que hacer con su futuro, no podía quedarse siempre pensando como crío. Y todo fue gracias a Yamazaki.

Solía prestarle atención, más de la que dirigía a cualquier otro, y a veces cuando nadie observaba, se perdía en sus ojos de un color tan diferente pero no menos atrayente. No podría elegir el momento en que aquellas peleas infantiles y burlas de uno a otro se le hicieron como aire para respirar, el día en que Yamazaki faltaba a una de esas reuniones, él más que nadie notaba su ausencia pero debía contenerse de preguntar siquiera dónde estaba y allí relucía ese raro sentimiento, sentía todo su estómago contraerse en cosquillas incontrolables, su rostro arder y su mente se llenaba de todos sus gestos, sus malas bromas, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos. Irremediablemente aceptó que le gustaba ese ser tan terco y odioso.

En la memoria de ambos estaba tan nítida aquella tarde cuando Haruka regresaba del viaje que hizo con Rin a Australia, más que pensar en su futuro lo que hizo fue pensar en su relación con Makoto, ahora se sentía tan vacío y seco, su corazón ya no latía como el día en que se besaron por primera vez, como el día anterior a conocer a Yamazaki…

 _Tu loca manía ha sido mía,_

 _solo una vez dulce ironía._

 _Fuego de noche, nieve de día_.

* * *

Continuará... rá... rá... (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, buenas, buenas.

Algo que olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior es que me parece no respeto "tiempos" del anime, pues cuando se enteran que Sousuke tiene el hombro lastimado es casi al final, lo que interpreto como el final de año y aquí casi lo puse al inicio de año y así... Espero se entienda(?)

Bien, el próximo capítulo quizá tarde un poquito más pues escribo esto en la oficina y no siempre hay tiempo jaja

Sin más, espero disfruten lo que escribo para ustedes y me hagan saber su opinión y comentarios. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas que lleguen a existir.

* * *

~~ Inicio de capítulo ~~

El equipo de Samezuka realizó una fiesta de bienvenida para Rin y Haruka, gracias a que el rubio Nagisa insistió en que debían unirse y hacer algo más divertido. Durante toda la tarde Sousuke había mirado atentamente a Haruka, la forma en que comía y sonreía de forma tímida ante los elogios y bromas del resto, el tiempo paso rápido ante sus ojos, quizá deseaba ver un poco más a Haruka pero eso no podía ser posible. Los miembros de los clubes comenzaban a retirarse y los chicos de Iwatobi también tuvieron que despedirse, fue allí donde al despedirse todos y gracias al gran alboroto que armaba Nagisa aprovecho para acercarse al nadador prodigio y posando con suavidad la diestra sobre su hombro soltó aquellas primeras palabras que marcaron su acercamiento… " _Bienvenido Nanase_ " era no sólo la primera vez que demostraba interés en volver a ver al nadador, sino también la primera vez que le hablaba para darle unas palabras amables. Sousuke recordaba haber visto una inicial sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos seguido de un extraño brillo que no supo definir, luego obtuvo un " _Gracias_ " aunado a una diminuta sonrisa. Si alguien hubiese tocado su pecho en ese instante habría descubierto lo fuerte que golpeaba en su interior.

Muchos momentos así obtuvieron en los próximos dos meses. Ahora no sólo eran palabras cortas expresando admiración, agradecimiento y disculpas, también comenzaron los pequeños roces. Como en aquella ocasión en el restaurante de comida rápida cuando se encontraron en el baño y al intentar abrir la puerta ambos tomaron la perilla tocando sus dedos, se mantuvieron de ese modo unos minutos disfrutando de cómo Sousuke acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano bajo la suya, luego de eso tuvieron que soltarse al sentir un breve empujón en la puerta mostrando a un Makoto preocupado.

Ah, lo siento… Me preocupé al ver que no volvían. –Aquella sonrisa de ángel que mostraba hizo sentir nuevamente una punzada de dolor en ambos jóvenes.

También estaba esa ocasión en que fueron a comprar nuevos trajes para natación, todos elegían y se cambiaban de forma rápida. Haruka decidió visitar el segundo piso de la tienda, encontrándose con el de Samezuka, durante largos minutos simplemente se mantuvieron callados mirando el mismo estante, ambos sin saber que hacer o sobre si debían decir algo, pensando que debían hablar o en cualquier momento alguno de los dos se aburriría e iría, ninguno deseaba alejarse aunque eso era un secreto al mundo… De algún modo una barrera ya se había roto el día en que sus manos estuvieron una sobre otra en ese baño, era claro que no fue un simple roce accidental pues se habían mantenido bastante tiempo de ese modo. Al final, Sousuke decidió romper ese silencio.

¿Cómo la pasaste en Australia? –Murmuró el de ojos aqua, esperaba que su tono de voz no hubiese salido como de tartamudo, era complicado hablarle ahora que tenía en claro cuanto gustaba de Haruka.

Bien… -Como siempre esos labios no podían pronunciar más de tres palabras juntas a menos que fuese para 'pelear' con el. En cierto modo le hacía preguntarse si con Makoto era todo diferente.

¿Puedo preguntar algo? Aparte de eso claro… -Sólo observó como la cabeza contraria asentía en un breve gesto.- Con Makoto… ¿tu hablas mucho? –Esa pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera al de ojos azules, y mordiendo su labio terminó negando. Era cierto que Makoto siempre había sido cercano, sin embargo jamás solía hablar tanto pues el castaño sabía leerle a la perfección.

¿Por qué… lo preguntas? –Miró de reojo al más alto, notando su encogimiento de hombros.

Curiosidad… -Haruka había abierto la boca como queriendo decir algo más, pero no sabía que podía decir en ese momento, así que terminó tomando algunos trajes y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que fuesen a los vestidores.

Esa tarde se probaron algunas prendas de natación bajo la atenta mirada del otro, tomando los asentimientos o negaciones como decisión final para elegir, no hubo más palabras, sólo diminutas sonrisas. Cuando al fin volvieron a encontrarse con el resto cada uno lo hizo por separado para evitar alguna sospecha, aunque realmente no hubiesen hecho nada en su interior ambos sentían que estaban traicionando a Makoto.

Muchos encuentros así, cada semana…

Otra ocasión cuando estaban en una competencia infantil, todos los chicos habían accedido a ayudar, excepto Haruka y Sousuke. Sus personalidades les hacían disculparse por no ser tan dados a colaborar en buenas causas, por ello ambos se encontraban cerca de una maquina expendedora como la primera vez cuando Sousuke le había amenazado.

¿Recuerdas esa vez? –Mencionó Haruka con un toque de diversión en su voz.

Sí, ya no me recuerdes… aún me avergüenza eso. –Mencionó el de ojos aqua al recordar cuanto es que había detestado a ese hombre frente a él.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y fue allí la primera vez que rieron abiertamente, solían comportarse cual perros y gatos en presencia del resto, cada uno con el motivo de ocultar la enorme atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, quizá ya no era tan secreto para ellos el que se gustaban, sin embargo no podían hacer más que seguir negándose a ello. Sousuke no tenía motivos tan poderosos para alejarse o reprimirse como Haruka, sin embargo tenía cierto respeto y tampoco es que Haruka le hubiese confesado amor o algo similar, podría sólo estar confundiéndolo según él, podía ser que sólo se llevaban mejor y nada más… aunque su interior le gritaba la realidad.

Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti,

como un huracán rabioso y febril…

Tanta pasión, tanta osadía.

Oh tu, fuego de noche, nieve de día.

Fue la tarde en que fueron invitados a practicar a la piscina de Samezuka que ocurrió… Makoto simplemente no pudo librarse de cuidar a sus hermanos menores, y como era de esperarse no es que al castaño le disgustara hacerlo, además confiaba en sus amigos para cuidar de su novio.

Era tarde pues entre competencia y risas se les fue volando el tiempo, terminaron obligándolos a quedarse allí ya que seguramente no hallarían algún tren, y no es que Iwatobi estuviera realmente lejos pero era más seguro de ese modo. Rei y Nagisa fueron prácticamente arrastrados por Momotaro a la habitación que compartía con Ai en la academia, mientras que Haru, como era de esperar se quedó en la habitación que compartían Rin y Sousuke.

El nerviosismo de ambos nadadores había explotado cuando Rin salió a tomar una ducha, no había estado seguro de dejar a esos dos solos pues podían matarse, pero confió en las palabras de sus amigos sobre mantenerse calmados. Durante algunos momentos se observaron en completo silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones entrecortadas por los nervios, Sousuke se puso en pie y en acto reflejo Haruka lo hizo también.

La ropa de Rin te va más que la mía… -Mencionó mientras sacaba de una gaveta una camiseta y short del pelirrojo, se la tendió con aparente calma pues su mano estaba temblorosa.

Gracias… -Las manos de Haru tomaron las prendas chocando con toda la intención con las del más alto.

Yamazaki no pudo más, sus ojos chispearon con fuerza al momento en que soltó la ropa y tomó las manos del otro nadador atrayéndolo hasta quedar pegados, sus cuerpos reconocían la calidez del contrario como si llevasen años juntos, y sus labios encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas. En ese instante los ojos de Haruka se cerraron de forma automática dejándose perder en la sensación avasalladora, sus brazos se elevaron atrapando el cuello de Yamazaki mientras este último apresaba con fuerza su cintura. Los labios no dejaban de acariciarse una tras otra vez, lamiendo y succionando, atrapando sus lenguas y recorriendo cada milímetro de esas cavidades. No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron unidos sin importar el aire que rogaban sus pulmones, se mantuvieron abrazados temiendo que al separarse jamás podrían estar así de nuevo, Sousuke recargó su frente en la ajena mientras sus labios rozaban de forma constante los de Haruka, esa necesidad de besarlo más y poseerlo por completo le inundó.

Esto… es malo. –Murmuró Haruka con los ojos aún cerrados, disfrutaba cada contacto y tenía el corazón martilleando con fuerza, pero se aliviaba al sentir el de Yamazaki de la misma manera.

Lo es… lo es. –Sabía que Rin estaba por volver así que con total renuencia fue soltando al más bajo, no sin antes besar una última vez; Se inclinó a tomar la ropa y justo cuando se la tendía de nueva cuenta la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un curioso pelirrojo.

¿Todo bien? ¿No se mataron? –Habló con burla mientras golpeteaba la espalda ancha de Sousuke.

Estamos bien ¿ves? –Giró por completo y salió de la habitación para irse a duchar igualmente.

Aquella reacción no sorprendió a Rin, pues pensaba que su paciencia había sido explotada por lo que sonrió mirando a su otro amigo allí. Esos dos podían llevarse bien si lo intentaban, eso pensaba su 'intermediario' sin siquiera imaginar lo que ocurría realmente.

* * *

Continuará... y gracias por leerme.


End file.
